The Play's The Thing
by Lollipop456
Summary: When a horrible accident at a school play occurs, Fillmore and Ingrid investigate. With a dangerous suspect targeting the X-Middle School's drama club, and time running out before the next performance. Will it be curtains for the safety patrol?


**ACT 1: THE HARDER THE FALL, THE BIGGER THE PRICE**

The curtain was up, and the stage was set for the famous balcony scene in William Shakespeare's "Romeo & Juliet." The role of Romeo was being played by English exchange student, 7th grader Derek Irons; while Penelope Anza, a 6th grader and sister of X Middle School's safety patrol officer, Joseph Anza, was Juliet.

Since this was X's first ever performance of a William Shakespeare play, Principal Dawn Folsom insisted that the Safety Patrol be present and take care of any loud talkers, Shakespeare haters, cellphone lovers, or any other unruly people.

Officer Cornelius Fillmore was chosen to stand and guard the auditorium doors, while his partner Ingrid Third was looking out for things backstage.

Fillmore took his walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "Everything's cool in the audience. Anything backstage? Over."

"Aside from the occasional opening night mishap-"

Before Ingrid could finish, the male student playing Tybalt pushed past her, looking awfully green and holding his hand over his mouth.

"Everything's fine back here." Ingrid finished.

"Man, I hate wearing suits. Remind me again how we got play duty?"

"Well, Tehama and O' Farrell got too much homework from the Home Ec teacher and Anza..." Ingrid peeked behind the curtain and saw Anza in the audience, proudly watching his sister. "I hate to ruin the show for him."

"Yeah. Y'know he went to every rehearsal, almost got a right hook for calling Tehama "Juliet" once."

As Ingrid began to giggle, she saw something near the boards that were holding up the balcony. At first it looked like a moving shadow, completely covered from head to toe in black; until she clearly saw a hand and a set of scissors in the hand!

"Wait stop!" Ingrid shouted.

Ingrid raced towards the figure, but it was too late. The ropes holding up the balcony had been cut.

"Romeo, romeo. Wherefore art thou, Ro-"

Before Penelope could finish her line, the balcony collapsed, and the whole set soon followed. Both Penelope and Derek were buried, and the audience broke into chaos. Screaming, running, fainting. A few teachers and parents rushed to lift the set, while Ingrid gave chase to the suspect. She made it as far as the school's exit before someone pushed the door from the outside and knocked her off her feet, giving her a bloody nose. That was the least of Ingrid's worries; the suspect was now long gone.

By the time Ingrid got her nose cleaned up and returned to the auditorium, everything had quieted down. The set was being removed, while Derek and Penelope were being checked over by paramedics.

Fillmore came up from behind Ingrid. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. It's not broken. How is everything here?"

"Derek is going to be ok, a few cuts and bruises. Since Penelope was on the balcony, she took the worst of it. Broke her leg and her arm, out of school for two weeks."

"No! Nothing is broken! This can't be happening!" Penelope sobbed.

Anza laid a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Sis, you gotta go with these men and have them fix you up."

"Joey, tell them they're wrong! Juliet means everything to me! Everything!"

Anza saw the pleading look in his sister's eyes, but turned his head as the paramedics sedated her and took her out of the auditorium.

"Yo Anza. You cool?" Fillmore asked.

"She's been looking forward to this play for a long time, Fillmore. For three months. She had just joined the drama club when she got the lead. I can't believe this has happened."

"It was just an accident, Anza."

Ingrid frowned. "No it wasn't Fillmore." She whispered to her partner.

"What?!" Fillmore said.

"Let's not talk about this in front of Anza. Let's go find Folsom."

When Fillmore and Ingrid found Principal Folsom, they asked to talk to her privately. Of course, when she heard about someone deliberately cutting the ropes, she was not very happy. For awhile, she didn't say anything, just paced around her office.

"X Middle School's drama club has done many plays in the past. Some by Williams, some by Beckett, we have even put on the occasional musical by Cole Porter. So, you can imagine that we announced an entire season dedicated to the one and only William Shakespeare, that everyone in our community was anticipating it. So much so that there was even some media attention. Local news shows and newspapers. We had the chance to have the most well-reputed drama club in the entire county! The entire state!"

"We understand that you're upset, ma'am, but since there were injuries involved and not much evidence expect for the rope and scissors, we figured that you would want to call the police." Fillmore explained.

"No police! As far as everyone is concerned, this was just a mishap. An accident backstage, nothing more. We can't afford panic or else the drama club will be ruined. "

"Principal Folsom, whoever did this has to be caught. Tonight could have been a lot worse, someone could have gotten killed." Ingrid said.

Principal Folsom, who had been facing the window, turned to Ingrid and Fillmore. "Which is why I'm asking you two to investigate. Whoever did this has to be caught, and caught quietly."

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, ma'am-"

"I don't care if you think it's a good idea, Fillmore. I just want you to get out there and find that...that...drama hater!"

Fillmore and Ingrid share a look of worry and then stood to leave the office.

"Oh and one more thing. You have only a week to catch the culprit." Principal Folsom said.

Fillmore looked over his shoulder at the principal. "Excuse me?"

"Romeo & Juliet will be going on again in a week. If this person is not caught and something happens again, then I am banding the safety patrol...permanently. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Ingrid said.


End file.
